The Lizzie McGuireEven Stevens Story
by Sharaya
Summary: *Update Finally*What if the cast of Even Stevens had to attend The Show Lizzie McGuire school because of a pollution problem in their school. What happens when Louis steals the heart of Lizzie and Miranda and how does Gordo and Tawny feel about this.
1. Nice to meet you

What if the cast of Even Stevens had to attend The Show Lizzie McGuire school because of a pollution problem in their school. What happens when Louis steals the heart of Lizzie and Miranda and how does Gordo and Tawny feel about this. I'm going to write another story like this but in the Even Stevens section because it's going to be from that cast point of view and the story line will change.

  
(School, during lunch)

Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda walking on the lunch line.

"Man, have you met any of these other kids who's sharing our school yet? I think this is cool, we get to meet new people and stuff." Gordo stated while filling up his tray with mash potatoes.

"Yeah I have, let me tell you, I've met many people, stand clear of this boy named tom he freaks me out. Oh yeah and I met the coolest boy." Miranda rambled as she finished filling up her tray.

"Oh yeah that's great. me too, he's really funny and cool. Alright lets say their name on 3" Lizzie said excitedly as they began to walk over to their lunch table.

Miranda agreed, they took their seats then began the count 1...2...3!! Lizzie screamed Louis and so did Miranda. Gordo began to laugh.

"Hey you two talking about the same Louis? Gordo asked holding back laughter looking very interested now.

"Um...I don't now, Louis Stevens is who I'm talking about, he's right over there" Lizzie said pointing and hoping Miranda isn't referring to the same Louis.

"Yeah that's him" Miranda said lower. 

"Isn't this interesting" Gordo said excited. "So who's going to get the affection of a one Louis Stevens, Will just have to wait and see ladies and gentlemen. Gordo said playfully.  


Lizzie and Miranda talked about Louis when suddenly three shadows stood over them.

"Can we sit here" Asked a familiar voice

Miranda lifted her head up and saw no other then Louis, Twitty, and tawny. Miranda couldn't catch her breath at the shock of seeing Louis neither could Lizzie so Gordo answered. They took their seats. Gordo started talking.

"So how's it going at this school, Have you met Larry Tudgeman yet? Gordo asked trying to start conversation while lizzie and Miranda sat in anticipation.

"Good I guess, yeah I met Larry, no disrespect to the people at your school but he's a real wierdo" Twitty said.  


"So your school got any events planned, like a dance, trip or something. I heard we won't be going back to ours for a while." Louis said

"Uh...um...I...think...there's a thing..." Lizzie said trying to put her words together as she looked into his special eyes.

"Yeah...A...Thing...for kids, I mean...students" Miranda said trying to finish off what Lizzie stated.

"What my friend are trying to say is, there is a dance coming up that's all. I don't see what's the point, all people do is make a big deal out of getting the best outfit and the coolest date. Why can't a dance just be about having fun?" Gordo said stating his opinion.

'I agree Gordo, I never saw someone with such a strong opinion on dances" Tawny said as her eyes sunk into Gordo eyes, 

An awkward silence occurred. Everyone looked at Tawny and Gordo and Louis busted out with laughtter.

"Dude, you should totally see yourselves" Louis said to Tawny and Gordo.

Gordo and Tawny didn't know what they were talking about.

"Anyway(Sarcastically), I think dances are very important, it's important who you go with, it's important what you wear" Lizzie said looking at Louis

Miranda looked over at Lizzie knowing she was flirting.

"Yeah I totally agree, who you go with is the most important, I myself will like someone cool, funny and nice to be around. Hey Louis...

Lizzie interrupted Miranda. and Eyed her. The school bell rang an and it was the end of lunch.

"It was nice meeting you all, hey, we getting pizza after school want to come" Twitty asked all of them. 

Lizzie and Miranda looked at each other and yelled sure. Tawny, Twitty and Louis left.

"I don't get how you can get all excited around Louis and dull" Gordo said

"Oh yeah, like you didn't get Like that around Tawny" Lizzie said

"What do you mean, I don't like Tawny I think she's a nice level headed girl. Great friend material" Gordo said defending his case

"Whatever Gordo, I can't wait for after school. Hey Lizzie may the best girl win" Lizzie said to Miranda as they all headed to their next period class.


	2. Who are you going to the dance with?

Chapter 2 

(At the pizza shop)

"So Louis, know what your going to wear to the dance" Lizzie asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Um...no, I don't care much I'll find something in my closet the day of the dance" Louis stated as he took A bite out his pizza

"Why does it matter what he wears, as long as he's comfortable. Who's he trying to impress." Gordo said making a point

"Yeah, I agree." Tawny said looking at Gordo. "Wear what you want to wear, nothing special but comfortable " Tawny stated.

"Oh you guys are going to make me puke" Twitty said playfully

"Can i talk to you for a second Twitty" Louis asked

"Uh...sure man" Twitty said confused. "Hey anyone want another slice of pizza?" Twitty asked. Everyone said no, so Louis and Twitty walked over to the corner so they can talk.

"Did you see that? Same thing like at the school today. Tawny and Gordo, what's with all of that?!!?" Louis said firmly in a jealous outrage.

"Calm down Louis, Hey just ask her to the dance. oh wait you can't." Twitty said

"What do you mean? why not" Louis asked

"Lizzie and Miranda, their eating out your palm. Maybe this is a sign. I sign for you all to move on. Come on, try it. Ask one of them to the dance" Twitty said

"Even if I do move on and go to the dance with someone else. Who do I go with? Lizzie or Miranda?" Louis said confused

Before Twitty can respond Tawny walks over.

"Hey guys what's taking so long over here, we decided to go to the arcade." Tawny said

"Hey Tawny, You going with Gordo to the dance?" Louis asked

"Why would you think that, yeah he's cool and everything but I was wondering if anyone else would ask me" Tawny said looking at Louis

Louis melted inside although he didn't show it, but maybe he should try other people he started to think. he said him and Tawny tried before but maybe they should try again, he looked at Twitty then back at Lizzie and Miranda, he stood their wondering what to say next, Tawny totally put him on the spot. Louis mouth began to open as he stood face to face with Tawny

"I'm sure other people will ask you to the dance, but you and David I mean Gordo seem to be getting along great" Louis stated

Louis heart dropped and he couldn't believe he let this opportunity go by, he looked at Lizzie and Miranda hoping he did the right thing. He began wondering what Tawny would say, deep down he wished she would just ask him herself because he felt there was no way to turn down an offer like that, but it didn't happen that way.

"Alright Louis, if you say so" Tawny gave Louis a strange type of look, then walked off.

"Hey Louis you did the right thing, Now all you have to do is pick a girl" Twitty said

"It's not as easy as it looks, I'll ask someone by the end of today though he said 

Louis flipped Lizzie and Miranda a cool smile as they got all their stuff together. They left the Pizza shop and heade towards the arcade.


	3. Three Pairs

Chapter 3 "Three pairs"

(At the arcade)

"So Lizzie, you want to help me play" Louis asked Lizzie as he shot at one of the arcade games with the toy gun. Lizzie smirked.

"Sure, but I may not be that much of a help" Lizzie said playfully, as Louis smirked.

Meanwhile Miranda was talking to Gordo in the corner next to a car game.

"Just look at her Gordo" Miranda said pointing to Louis and Lizzie playing happily. "Playing Miss innocent, Oh I'm Lizzie and I'm a helpless girl who can't play this game(imitating Lizzie)"

"As much as I'm amused, can I ask, what's so appealing about Louis. Sure he's cool and funny, but is he worth this rivalry, maybe in the future but you just met him today right?" Gordo said 

"Um...yeah but that's not the point. Look at him over their with his beautiful eyes, soft fluffy hair, baby smile. How come Lizzie always gets the attention?" Miranda said upset looking over at her friend

"I don't know Miranda, fight for what you want. Be your own person. You like Louis right, then go for it. You have a chance, your beautiful Miranda don't doubt that Louis doesn't see that. Make this a competition!" Gordo said trying to inspire a saddened Miranda 

"You're right Gordo, thanks. I'm going to march over there right now, thanks a lot Gordo, you're always there when your friends need you" Miranda said

Miranda walked over to Gordo and gave him a friendly hug and walked off.

"I couldn't help but over hear? That was really sweet what you did for Miranda. It takes a special guy to do special things" Tawny said surprising Gordo from behind.

"Uh...thanks. Hey Tawny, you want to I don't know maybe play some games?" Gordo asked awaiting her answer

"Yeah, sure. I saw some pretty good games back there" Tawny said pointing to the back.

When Gordo was about to walk off with Tawny, Tawny looked over to Louis who looked up to see Tawny, as they had deep eye contact Gordo interrupted and ask if anything was wrong. Tawny nodded no and completely turned away from Louis and walked away with Gordo. Meanwhile while Miranda was walking she heard a music from a guitar. She looked outside the window of the arcade and saw Twitty on the steps playing some tunes. Miranda wanted to walk over to Louis so bad but couldn't leave those tunes she was hearing. Miranda decide to walk over to Twitty.

"That's beautiful Twitty, I didn't know you could play" Miranda stated

"You wouldn't now would you, we just met." Twitty said jokily. 

"Why you not inside with the others?" Miranda asked

"I didn't much feel like playing games, I rather sit out here playing my guitar. If I watch the moon light or stars for a while it helps me play. 

"From what I heard your pretty good" Miranda said as she dropped him a smile

"So...I heard your a pretty big music person yourself, I've heard you sound great, hey you want to sit down, I can scoot over if you like. You may rather be in there though' Twitty said as he flicked back his hair

"Uh...." Miranda looked inside at Lizzie and Louis then turned back to Twitty who was sitting alone. "Nah, I'm not much of a arcade person" Miranda said playfully

Miranda took a seat outside with Twiity, while inside Lizzie was with Louis and Tawny was with Gordo. Everything at this time seems great for these kids, but what happens when things start to change. Can everyone handle it. 


	4. Who's going to the dance with who?

Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately but I've just been really tired lately and kind of confused on what to write next. I hope to get as much chapters up here frequently and I hope the people that was interested in my story before still is.

Chapter 4 "Who's going to the dance with who?"

Everything was great, Miranda had been hanging out with Twitty a lot lately but as friends, she still had a thing for Louis. Lizzie was getting closer to Louis, and Tawny and Gordo were closer too. 

(In 4th period class "Lab", where Miranda, Louis, Twitty and Lizzie shared a class)

"So class, I want you to pair up into twos to work on your projects. Hey Louis, you've been here a few days and all ready you and Alan have caused serious hazardous problems in the lad. So I'll fit you both with more experienced students to make sure nothing...goes wrong? Any Volunteers?" The Lab teacher asked

Miranda looked at Lizzie and Lizzie looked at Miranda. Lizzie shot her hand up in the air to grab her teacher attention. Miranda did the same.

"I'm glad you two are so willing to help, So Lizzie sit over there with Alan and Miranda take a seat over here with Louis. Now everyone should be ready. Good Luck with your projects. We have 5 minutes until the bell ring, feel free to talk among your selves, get a quick start on your projects." The lab teacher said as he took a seat at his desk.

Miranda gave Lizzie a happy smirk as she sat next to Louis and Lizzie pitifully took a seat next to Twitty. 

"So Louis, when you want to get started on our project" Miranda said blushing, and holding back big smiles.

"Whenever cool for you Miranda, You can stop by my house today if you like. It'll be cool, my sis and bro won't be home so we can get to work. I mean is that alright for you?" Louis suggested 

Everything was going through Miranda head, A day alone at Louis house, could be great. She started to think he can really like her, I mean why else would he invite me to his house she thought to herself. Oh this will be just perfect she repeated in her head. Miranda got carried away with her thoughts then she thought about Twitty, and a day alone at his house and forgot to respond. Louis tapped her and she remembered the question.

"Um...yeah that'll be great, I mean nice...uh cool Louis, really cool. Miranda said nervously trying to shake off the thought of Twitty

"Great, I'll ask Twitty and Lizzie is it cool with them also and we can all hang out, I mean study, you know work on our projects(Louis winked at Miranda). We can ask Tawny and Gordo if they may want to come by too." Louis said as Miranda happiness started to drown and she said "good, twitty coming" softly to herself and made a smile, she was confused in looked back at Twitty. She looked at Louis and didn't know what was different but she looked at Louis as a friend for the first time since she saw him but looked at Twitty as a friend too, but a boyfriend. 

Mean while Lizzie and Twitty was talking

"Hey your pretty cool Twitty, where you been. I don't think I've talked to you...I mean like ever?" Lizzie said playfully

"Around. that's cool though. Miranda talks to me. I knew you'll come around, So tell me something. You like Gordo?" Twitty asked out of no where.

"Huh? Uh...No he's just a bud, a best bud you know. Like Tawny is to you and Louis. Why you ask?" Lizzie asked suspenseful.

"I just thought I was picking up on some feelings that's all. Well I know your definitely digging Louis. I'm pretty sure of that." Twitty remarked

"Is it that obvious? But hey maybe I've been looking in the wrong direction" Lizzie said as her and Twitty made some serious eye contact but the ring of the fifth period bell broke up the eye contact. 

At Lunch, Louis clued everyone in on the after school plans. Everyone agreed to meet at the Stevens house. 

"Yeah, so me and Tawny decided to go to the dance together. Not that a date is needed for a dance since it's absolutely not but it's just that we figured we should pair up since the four of you was going to pair up anyway right?" Gordo said looking at everyone

"Yeah so who's going with who?" Tawny asked curiously.

Louis, Twitty, Miranda, and Lizzie all looked at each other, confused on the question Tawny asked. An awkward silence occurred. But Lizzie broke the silence.

"Uh...anyway hey, so are you two like...you know...a couple" Lizzie asked trying to change the subject

"It's none or your business anyway Lizzie, but for your information we are...you know. right Tawny?" Gordo asked as if he was asking Tawny to see what she'll say

"Oh well...I don't think we should be discussing any of this." Tawny said as she looked at gordo and smiled.

Everyone started to laugh, except Louis. He just looked at Tawny and Gordo and felt weird about the whole thing. Tawny saw Louis reaction and looked at him. They looked at each other then Louis joined in with everyone and laughed too. Tawny and Louis separated the eye contact so Tawny looked at Gordo.

__________________________________________________________________

Hey can I get a little feedback, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be better, decisions are made and stuff.


	5. Ren little partay leads to

Whoa I know I took really long to update but i hope this chapter is cool, next should be really better though, this is just to lead up to it. I decided to have Ren have a little sub part in this chapter

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5"Ren little partay leads to.."

***The six of them at Louis house, text books everywhere and the movie scream playing on the tv***

"I can't concentrate with the movie blasting and god it's cold in here" Lizzie said frustrated.

"Calm down, you don't want to be rude to Louis." Gordo said to Lizzie

"No problem Lizzie, it's okay I'll turn the heat on and the movie off, until then take this" Louis said taking off his sweater leaving a white t-shirt on. he handed the sweater to Lizzie. Miranda gave Lizzie a dirty look and Lizzie smiled. 

"I'm cold to" Miranda shouted jealously.

Twitty took of his shirt and gave it to Miranda, leaving Twitty with a white tank top.

"Is that better?" twitty said to Miranda handing her his shirt. Lizzie looked over at Miranda with a dirty look and Miranda smiled. Gordo and Tawny looked on confused.

"wait...wait..., I'm a little confused. Can we stop taking off our shirts, and start studying? Or at least can you all fill us in on just what games your playing." Gordo said expecting an answer... but just then Ren busted the front door open and a bunch of kids came in with her, some kids with stereo pieces and chips and soda, all kinds of junk food. Louis got up and walked over to Ren.

"Hey Louis before you ask, I was thinking I need to let loose you know, show the people that I'm cool" Ren said waving at some of the guest.

"Oh, this has to do with that guy Kyle who turned you down, saying you was to uptight right? Well I got friends over." Louis said taking a chip out of a bag someone offered him.

"It's all "cool" Louis, keep your friends, we're about to play spin the bottle, so you know tell them to play or get lost, Hey I see Kyle how's my hair look, is it doing anything funny" Ren said fixing her shirt.

"This isn't you Ren, but hey If mom catches this little cry out for attention I better not go down with ya" Louis said walking away.

"Hey Lou, for today this is me okay, it is" Ren said walking over.

Louis went over and explained to them the conditions and Gordo and Tawny refused to play but soon enough they agreed. Everyone got in a circle, people had to get up and go to they closet for 1 minute. Soon enough it was up to Lizzie to spin, she crossed her fingers and spun the bottle, it felt as if it would never stop, it went around a couple of times, and to her surprise it stopped. She took her eyes off the bottle to look up at her bottle pick.

"Oh..." Lizzie said as Miranda looked at Lizzie, along with everyone else.

________________________________________________________________________

Feed back please. 


	6. kiss or no kiss

Chapter5 "Kiss or no kiss"

Everyone was quite especially Lizzie. 

"Go head Lizzie, your holding up the game" Ren said as she looking at Kyle who she hadn't had luck with.

"Alright then, I guess we have to" Lizzie said walking over to the Closet.

"You see, i told you this game was a bad idea" Gordo said as he followed lizzie to the closet. They set the timer outside the door.

"So lets just get this over with" Lizzie said.

"You know, it's just a stupid game, we shouldn't ever have to be forced to do anything, especially kiss, it's something that should happen naturally" Gordo protested to Lizzie

"So what are you saying, just don't kiss? Something's wrong with me right?" lizzie said doubting herself as she sat on a stack of clothes. 40 seconds left screamed from outside.

"No...Of course not Lizzie your beautiful and kind, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you" Gordo said helping Lizzie up off the stack of clothes.

"Really so why didn't you want to kiss me?" Lizzie asked

"Cause I always thought if we kissed that..." Gordo was cut of by the sound of the timer, one of Ren friends opened the door. Lizzie and Gordo took a seat and Lizzie sat wondering what Gordo was talking about.

"So who's next, another seventh grader?" asked Kyle

"You have a problem with 7th graders?" asked Tawny

"No not at all, it wasn't a insult or anything just a question" Kyle said to his defense

"Sure it was" Tawny said

"Can you just spin the bottle Tawny" Ren said breaking up the verbal argument

"alright" Tawny said as she twirled the bottle. Louis looked at the bottle as if he was controlling it with his mind, Tawny looked at Louis and Gordo both a couple of times before the bottle came to a halt. 

"Well...Well if it isn't the 7th grade hater Kyle himself" Tawny said. 

"Wait you can't" Ren said suddenly

"Why?" kyle asked

Just then Louis cut off the conversation. Louis was looking out the window.

"Ren...Do you think all your guest can leave in the next, lets say a Minute?

"No why?" Ren asked

"I don't know? Maybe cause mom and dad are right out side parking the car?" Louis said

"Oh god, alright everyone out, use the back door. C'mon people don't just stand around. Oh god, I was way over my head, Louis I need your help" Ren asked

"Alright, look my friends was aloud to be over here, so all you have to do is clean up a bit, I'll go outside and stall with my friends K" Louis said

The plan worked out and Ren didn't get caught. The turn out of that day was Miranda kissed a 8th grader, lizzie almost kissed Gordo, Ren never kissed Kyle, tawny almost kissed kyle, Twitty kissed a 8th grader and Louis didn't get a turn. It was 2 more days until the dance, people is going to get paired up and soon.

________________________________________________________________________

I didn't really like where I was going with this chapter so i aborted it really. It's only going to be like 3 more chapters left. Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, but I didn't know what to do with that whole thing. But the dance and everything else should be nice. Feed back please.


End file.
